User blog:TrishaJane/Fact for NIS
1. Nine Intelligence's Ages are Rainbow Color Other Boddy Kine - Oldest Age Musi Rhyth - 2nd Older Age Existe - 3rd Older Age Natura - 4th Older Age Interper - Middle Age Logi Math - 4th Younger Age Verbla Lingu - 3rd Younger Age Inter-Per - 2nd Younger Age Visula Spatia - Youngest Age 2. The People Dimension are classes same Tribes from Mixels, hybrid classes intelligence for two people dimension different classes. 3. BPDFF (Best People Dimension Friends Forever) are all voiced by Jeff Bennett and different sound like... Timothy Jeff '''- Jinky from Mixels '''Record Disc - Kowalski from The Penguins of Madagascar Erlenmeyer Flask - Dribbal from Mixels Clock - Same Timothy Jeff Teacher Stick - Gurggle from Mixels Move-Balls - Same Teacher Stick Book '- Same Erlenmeyer Flask but ligher normal voice '''Glowstick '- Camillot from Mixels 'Magnifying Glass '- Same Teacher Stick and Move-Balls but higher voice 'Nine IQ '- Together Voice same voice Dribbal, Gurggle, Jinky, and Camillot from Mixels 4. Nine Intelligence are BPDFF's Owners. 5. Timothy Jeff's age is butterfly age with firefly 6. Nine Intelligence's Ages are Creator of Nine Intelligence, Trisha Jane Postrado 7. Six No Evil Parts' Ages are Trisha Jane's Older Cousin, Lylerick 8. Nine Intelligence's Highest For... 'Natura '- Cooking and Plants 'Musi Rhyth '- Singer and Music 'Logi Math '- Reason of Science and Math 'Existe '- Dream and Think of Life and Death 'Interper '- Leadership of Emotions 'Boddy Kine '- Skill and Strong 'Verbla Lingu '- Talkative and True Reader '''Intra-Per - Self Test The Emotions Visula Spatia '''- Puzzle, Arts, and Vision 9. Logi Math's Type Robots are lots than his friends 10. NIS Characters are same personalities and voices to Mixels '''Dr-ibble - Same Dribbal's Personality and Voice Pibby '- Same Slusho's Personality and Voice '''George Italy '- Same Gurggle's Personality and Voice 'Camille Miller '- Same Camillot's Personality and Voice 'Camilla Miller '- Same Camillot's Personality '''James Clockwork - Same Jinky's Personality and Voice Kevin Clockwork - Same Kamzo's Personality and Voice Pasto Clockwork - Same Tiketz' Personality and Voice Presente Clockwork - Same Teslo's Personality and Voice Futuro Clockwork - Same Dribbal's Personality and Voice EQ '''- Same Chilbo's Personality and Snoof's Voice '''Dr. Intello - Same Naut's Personality and Flamzer's Voice Mr. Existon - Same Magnifo's Voice 11. Somebody Protagonists Characters are Antagonist Roles Natura '''- Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, Positive Zombies, and Mindless Black Eyes '''Musi Rhyth - Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, Positive Zombies, and Mindless Black Eyes Logi Math - Antagonistic Role: Love Virus, Positive Zombies, and Mindless Black Eyes Existe '''- Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, Positive Zombies, Existe's Half Positive and Negative, and Mindless Black Eyes '''Interper - Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, Positive Zombies, and Mindless Black Eyes Boddy Kine - Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, Positive Zombies, and Mindless Black Eyes Verbla Lingu - Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, Positive Zombies, and Mindless Black Eyes Intra-Per - Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, Positive Zombies, and Mindless Black Eyes Visula Spatia - Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, Positive Zombies, and Mindless Black Eyes Dr-ibble '- Antagonistic Role: Negative-fied, Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, and George Italy's Secret '''Pibby '- Antagonistic Role: Negative-fied, Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, Positive Zombies, and Darkest Secret '''George Italy - Antagonistic Role: Negative-fied, Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, Positive Zombies, and Darkest Secret EQ '- Antagonistic Role: Season 1 Appears for Logi Math, Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, and Love Virus '''Timothy Jeff '- Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, Positive Zombies, and Timothy Jeff's Deepest Darkness '''Record Disc - Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, and Positive Zombies Erlenmeyer Flask - Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, and Positive Zombies Clock - Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, and Positive Zombies Teacher Stick - Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, and Positive Zombies Move-Balls - Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, and Positive Zombies Book '- Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, and Positive Zombies '''Glowstick '- Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, and Positive Zombies 'Magnifying Glass '- Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, and Positive Zombies 'Nine IQ '- Antagonistic Role: Positive Controllers, Last Survivor From Positive Controllers, Love Virus, and Positive Zombies 12. Mixer-Combitor's Real Name and Upgrade is CSS (Combine, Split, and Swap) in "Existe's Half Positive and Negative" 13. 40 Episodes for each Seasons 14. Main Type Robots are 40, fact they're same number episodes each Seasons 15. Mostly Nine Intelligence's Always Bring and Sometime Powers in Series 'Natura '- Flower and Flower Hat - Glowth Plants and Calling Animal 'Musi Rhyth '- Headset with Microphone and Instruments - Laser Music 'Logi Math '- Glasses, Lad Coat, and Gloves - Objects Controller 'Existe '- Goggles, Watch, and Cross - Mind Float, Power like Ghost, and Healing 'Interper '- Bag, Bow Tie, and Stick - Emotional Remover and Only One Emotion 'Boddy Kine '- Helmet, Headband, Goggle, Gloves, and All-in-one Sport Shoes - Stronger, Speed, and Flight 'Verbla Lingu '- Glasses, Tie, and Books - Mind Reading '''Intra-Per - Glasses, Coat, and Umbrella - Copycat 'Visula Spatia '- Goggles, Suitcase, and Backbag - Invisibility and Effect Visions 16. Season 7 Title Episodes are Main Type Robots' Name Type. 17. In "Race The Vehicles", Nine Intelligence Show died at the end from EQ's Car who loses controls and In "Nine Intelligence's Memories (Special Part Episodes)" their robot bodies was created by Main Type Robots, EQ and his friends Category:Blog posts